


group survival: Endeavour Days

by Captain_ForsythStories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: set in the same universe as the space engineers machinima created by Captain Shack of Thexpgames. check it out.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPQXe4dEKqw&list=PLP268ZfwD7HnlfsS3wW4qfDzW5KVMu4f8I just want to do a little story set in this world. Enjoy.





	1. Another Day.

Vega 4 shipyard 20/11/2257

“What do you mean that, you’re taking the Car?”   
Many people turn their heads and stare at a man on his holo-phone. He gave a wave to them and went back his call. “Fine. Laruen. Have the Car. See if I care. Hope the Reclaimers get you.” He slam the end call button and angry walk to the Vega Club. “Dam, ex-wife. Thinking they can just keep everything that isn’t nail down.” He walk to a coffee machine and selected tea. “Just make this and go to my cabin. Watch some rebels. “Captain Forsyth. Please head to Bridge. Repeat, please head to Bridge.” The tannoy announce. He sigh. Grab his tea. Later on the Bridge. The Captain Walk in. “ok Dean. There better be a good reason. I’m called here.” He sat down in his chair. Dean (his chief engineer) was filling out a data pad. “We got Order from Higher ups. Escort Some Cargo Ships.” He handed the pad over. “Food and Medical Supplies. Luxury Goods?” he read more. “Great. Transporting some rich guy stuff.” He took a slip of his tea. “Right order all personal back to the ship and get everything ready.” He order. “Aye, Captain. Oh! We got anew Frist Officer.” He move to the side and a young Blonde Female move up. “Em Greeting Sir. I am Sarah Edwards. I was assign as your New Cmdr.” He put his cup down. “Ah your mike Replacement. Welcome to the Endeavour. Hope you do great here.” She nodded “I would let you down.” With that, she walk back to station. “Sir! All transports are ready to jump on your command.” A young Comms Officer Shouted. Rob got up and move forward. “Punch it lieutenant.”


	2. Pirates Attack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now on route to Cardiff ship-port. our crew get half way before some Pirates show up. 
> 
> base off space engineers machinima created by Captain Shack of Thexpgames.

Delta Vega Sector. 21/11/2257

A small fleet Drop out of Slip space. Two Transports and one Dakota Class Frigate. they were heading to a debris field. 

"wow" Sarah was Shock. by Sight of old Feds Ships and Unknown Ones. "Reclaimers.." Rob turn his head slightly. "I guess the Stories Are true." she replied back. taking a look at her captain. "more than you ever know. Martian. what Current heading now." his Helmsman read the info on his screen. " we are 2 Days from our-" the radar started to beep. "Four small Ships. Heading zero mark 4. It Pirates!" Robbie got up. "Red Alert! Arm Weapons!" two Fighters Hit one of the transports engines. "This Captain Dukat. we lost main engine. Request Help!" a corvette Move in on the Endeavour. "that T-90 Class. Armoured too." the ship shook as a missiles hit it. 

the Second Transport. her captain try to Flee. but the other Pirate ship knock out it engine as well. 

" Attention Federation Vessel. This Captain McCoy. I order you to stand down. now!" back on the Endeavour. everyone stare at Rob, wondering what his next move is. "open a channel." Lt. Lara press the comms button. "This Captain Robert Forsyth. you want my surrender. do you." he stare at the pirate lead ship. " that would make thing easier. now." he replied. rob smirk. " so Captain. McCoy? was it? I love to do what you want me to do. but I ain't Going to." another moment of silences. Before he replied. "what do you want. Captain." Rob knew he had him. "one of those Transports. is carrying Food and medical Supplies." McCoy look at the ship on his viewscreen. " now I don't if your away of outer worlds. but they need those Supplies. so I Let you take the one that Government Goods on it. if you let us go." Dean and Martian Held their breath as the wait for what next. " You have a deal. Captain Forsyth. I transfer the crew over to you and Be on our way." and with that Rob and his crew deliver the much needed Supplies to Cardiff. tho. the Federation wasn't very happy about the whole Deal.


End file.
